


Put a Ring on it

by LaurelNymph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beach shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelNymph/pseuds/LaurelNymph
Summary: According to his phone, it was only 6:03, meaning he still had almost thirty minutes of sweaty torture left to go.Not for the first time, Levi cursed himself for agreeing to this.This, being waiting for Erwin to get his ass to the beach so Levi could film his damned proposal and go home, where there was air conditioning. The task got a lot more complicated when Levi accidentally filmed something he wasn't meant to see.





	Put a Ring on it

“Motherfucker, it’s too hot.”

The sun might have been setting, and the sea breeze might have been blowing, but it was still summertime. Ergo, hot as fuck.

Levi’s hands were getting so damn sweaty when he checked the time on his phone his fingers slipped and he accidentally took a screenshot. Again. This fucking new phone! “Still not used to these buttons.”

The screenshot displayed on the screen showed it was 6:03, meaning he still had almost thirty minutes of this sweaty torture left to go.

Not for the first time, Levi cursed himself for agreeing to this.

This, being waiting for Erwin to get his ass to the beach so Levi could film his damned proposal and go home, where there was air conditioning. If it weren’t for the fact that Hange would never have been able to keep the proposal a secret and Mike was going to be too busy getting proposed to do it himself, it had fallen to Levi to fulfill Erwin’s romantic dreams of having footage of the moment he would pop the question.

If only that giant blond hadn’t chosen such a hot day for the proposal. But Levi had agreed, so here he was, sweating his ass off and hiding up a tree waiting for this thing to happen. He perked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Fucking finally!” His thumb slammed down on the record button of Erwin’s borrowed camera, mounted to the trunk of the tree and zoomed in on the spot that had been pointed out to him a few hours ago. He was ready to capture this heartwarming moment.

Only it wasn’t Erwin. Or Mike. It was some random guy with long, brown hair strolling casually onto the beach. Damn. They’d picked out this spot specifically because it was usually empty, and here was some asshole mere feet from crashing the proposal.

6:10. There was still time for Levi to at least readjust the camera angle, trusting Erwin to stay away from the other beachgoer. He fiddled with the mounting, muttering, “He better not fucking photobomb when Erwin gets here…”

Holy shit.

His jaw dropped. Actually, literally dropped because this fucking dumbass had just kicked off his shorts.

Motherfucker, of course some skinny dipper would have to go and ruin this thing. That was just the kinda fucking luck Levi had. There was nothing he could do about the image of a naked man splashing in the waves that was now burned into his retinas, but there was enough time to warn Erwin that this was probably not the best time or place for a romantic proposal. Unless his idea of romantic was some random cock in the background of the video.

It was a pretty safe assumption that Erwin didn’t want that in his proposal video.

And if he did, too fucking bad. Levi wasn’t going to film it. He was going to call Erwin right now and—

“KA-CHACK!”

The naked swimmer’s head jerked up. He leapt out of the water and clutched a towel to himself, looking around wildly. “WHO’S THERE?”

_Sonuvabitch_.

Of fucking course, Levi had fucking fat-fingered his phone buttons _again_ , and there was another screenshot gracing his screen. Only this time, the screenshot had been accompanied by a very loud camera shutter click. His cover was blown.

Maybe if he stayed very quiet the skinny dipper would get spooked and leave?

“If you perverts think you’re gonna get away with this!”

Oh, he was heading for the tree line, the hand not holding up his towel balled into a fist, clearly itching for a fight. How delightful.

Up in the tree, Levi didn’t move a muscle. The last thing he wanted was for this to go on any longer. All he had ever wanted was to just film this thing quickly and leave. Maybe if he stayed really still, the skinny dipper would give up and hurry along? He could hope. He could dream. He could feel something brushing against his arm that wasn’t there a second ago.

It came out without even thinking: “FUCK!”

How else could he respond when a cockroach fucking dropped out of a tree and landed on him? Levi shook his arm violently until the dirty little fucker flew off. The relief he felt when the bug was gone was cut short when he looked down and saw the most murderous face he’d even seen in his life, glaring right up at him.

Him, Levi. The man who was hiding up a tree, wearing all black, and with a very obvious camera pointed at the beach. This situation couldn’t have looked worse if he’d tried.

“I swear to fucking God, this is not what it looks like.”

The explanation did not sway the skinny dipper. Wordlessly, he grabbed for the lower tree branches and started climbing, his facial expression screaming, “ _I’m going to kill you_ ”.

God _dammit_.

Levi scrambled to his feet, trying both not to fall out of this fucking tree or get punched. Within seconds, skinny dipper was on Levi’s branch, dukes up, and Jesus Christ, he’d dropped his damn towel going up the tree.

And then, miraculously, the situation got even worse. He heard a loud staged, “Mike, let’s stop for a minute.”

That was also the moment the first punch came flying in his direction.

On a normal day, Levi wouldn’t hesitate to kick skinny dipper’s ass, but he didn’t have _time_ , with this whole Erwin situation. The proposal was going to happen any minute! Instead of fighting back, Levi tried to block the punches and whisper-explain at the same time, “I fucking swear— shit! I’m supposed— supposed to! Film my friend’s proposal! Move— _Move the fuck over!_ ”

All to no avail. The skinny dipper was (completely justifiably!) trying to pummel him. That fact alone made it impossible for Levi to put a stop to this fight in his usual way. He _had_ been—accidentally!—perved on. So, a KO was out, but maybe he could at least hit the record button between dodges? Since he couldn’t hear anything in the adrenaline rush, there was no telling how much of the proposal he was missing, but he had to at least try to catch some of it. He had given his word. And with that, Levi made one, last, desperate lunge for the camera, jabbing his finger in the direction of the record button.

His fingers were met with nothing but air. So was his whole torso as he soared out of the tree, completely miscalculating how far away the camera was.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

In the brief second before he crash-landed into the sand, Levi was foolish enough to think: “Well, it can’t get worse than this, right?”

Immediately, he was proven wrong as a large weight slammed into his back. Yep, the skinny dipper had fallen out of the tree too. And landed on him. Still naked, of course.

“Levi, what are you doing here?”

Oh, and Mike and Erwin had seen the whole damn thing. There were brand-new rings on his and Erwin’s left ring fingers, so he had indeed missed the whole proposal. Fuck.

“Oh shit, you really _were_ trying to catch a proposal?!” came a voice from the man still straddling his back.

Levi would have said, “I told you” but he was too busy trying to inhale enough sand to asphyxiate himself to death so he would never have to face the world again. The plan failed, so instead he said, “You can get off me at any time.”

The weight came off his back and when Levi raised his head, he saw a hand waiting for him. He accepted it and got back on his feet, pointedly avoiding looking anywhere in Erwin and Mike’s direction. Even only seeing them out of the corner of his eye, he could tell they were both shaking with repressed laughter. God, they were gonna fuck with him about this for the rest of his life, weren’t they?

“I’m really sorry!” And the skinny dipper did look pretty apologetic. “I’ll buy you a beer to make up for it, okay?”

Levi really looked at the skinny dipper for the first time. Now that his face wasn’t contorted with rage, he wasn’t half bad looking. Long, brown hair. Gorgeous eyes. Tan. Nice body. _Tall_. The most important requirement.

“Are you kidding me? After all that you owe me a steak dinner.”

Nice smile, too, it turned out.

* * *

Dinner with Eren—finally, he had a name to put to the skinny dipper’s face—went so well Levi was starting to think the abject humiliation he’d suffered that day was worth it. Doubly so when he entered Eren’s phone number in his contacts list, a promise of more dinners to come. And then triply so when he saw he’d gotten a text message from Erwin: “Thanks for the video.”

Ah, that was right. He’d started the camera when he thought Erwin was on his way and never stopped the recording. He _had_ captured the proposal. So Levi hadn’t even failed in his mission for the day.

“It could have used less cock, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this!


End file.
